SuperNormal
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. It was just another regular, normal month of October. Kevin/Macy.


**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything within...props to Disney and such.**

_A/N: Ah, I should have known I wouldn't get this posted in time for Halloween! This is tag-ish for 'The Haunted Firehouse'__.  
Thanks go out to Cheryl for throwing a pretty lame Halloween party that had me wasting a half hour, on her laptop, finishing this up (and then totally forgetting to post this). I hope everyone had a great Halloween!  
I also noticed there have been several more Halloween fics posted that I hope I get to read ASAP! I just wanted to post this before heading out the door... (Also I promise to get back to everyone I've been ignoring :( Sorry!)_

.  
.

Macy was more than content at the spot she'd earned at Kevin's side. It had taken many false starts but had gained quite the positive momentum after she'd managed to put the 'of JONAS' behind her. This was currently their 32 third date and while Kevin thought it was a little silly to continue counting once they'd decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend Macy happily kept count and made little notes of them in her journal. (Though to Kevin's defense he could be asked at any moment when the pair first started dating and he'd be able to reply right down to the minute. And if he'd had over three cups of coffee that day right down to the second.)

Macy bounced at Kevin's side and tried to restrain the swinging motion of their hands but Kevin was having none of it. They'd already hit the people in front of them four times. Macy pondered if perhaps Kevin was secretly trying to annoy the people in front of them into leaving and therefore shortening their wait to the front of the line.

The line to get to the ticket booth was taking _forever_. It was the one and only downside to the old fashioned movie theater, no online ticket purchases. By the time they finally made it to the booth the rom-com they'd been planning to see was sold out. Macy pouted at the news and scanned the other showings before turning to Kevin.

"Nu-uh," Kevin laughed at the questioning look on Macy's face. "Ladies choice tonight. Whatever you wanna see, Mace."

"Well, it's almost Halloween...so, two for 'Paranormal Activity'!"

Kevin barely had time to glance towards the movie poster before Macy was dragging him towards the concession stand. A twenty was, unbeknownst to her, slipped into her bag as Kevin was again told to leave his wallet where it was. Kevin tried squinting behind him to see the movie poster but was having no luck. "So, 'Paranormal Activity'?"

"Yeah, it's totally huge right now, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. What kind of movie is it?"

"It's a thriller," Macy answered distractedly as she studied the candy selection.

"Oh." Kevin pondered the answer over for several long moments as they paid for their snacks and found seats. Kevin finally turned to Macy and, with a frown, asked, "Thrilling, how?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy honestly hadn't known anything was wrong until halfway through the movie when she realized she couldn't feel her hand anymore. The odd sensation of numbness finally drew her attention away from the screen and towards the reason behind the numbness.

Kevin had been grasping at her hand so tightly that he'd actually managed to cut off the blood circulation. It took a brief moment of looking at Kevin's wide eyes and colorless face to realize that he was scared. Terrified even.

Macy was a horrible girlfriend. How had she forgotten that Kevin wasn't the biggest scary movie fan? Oh she knew he loved the big Hollywood, nearly b-movie horror shots but a legitimately scary movie? So not Kevin Lucas' cup of tea. She scooted closer on the bench, trying to ignore the startled noise and jump Kevin gave at the contact, and nestled herself into his side as she wrapped his arm over her shoulder. He'd shot her a brief confused look before his eyes were drawn back to the screen. "Sorry," Macy whispered and wiggled her arm behind him to wrap around his waist. "This movie's really scary. You don't mind, do you?"

"No!" Kevin said, perhaps a bit too loudly before he was able to lower his voice. He hugged Macy closer to his side and grabbed her free hand with his own, the popcorn long since forgotten, and rested their joined hands in his lap. "This is totally ok. Y'know, if you need it... If the hell beasts are scaring you..."

Macy lifted her head to place a kiss on Kevin's jaw but his attention was already riveted back on the movie screen. "Thanks Kevin."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy was impressed by Kevin's speed. Sure Kevin Lucas was fast. And yes Kevin of JONAS was faster. But Kevin who-just-saw-a-horror-movie-that-was-let-out-at-10:48-pm was blinding fast. Macy, star of the track team, could barely keep up.

They arrived in front of Macy's house barely 10 minutes later. Macy went to lean across the seats to kiss Kevin goodnight before Kevin sent a quick shifty look around the neighborhood and declaring he'd walk her to the front door. The brief walk was near impossible for Macy considering how very close Kevin was plastered to her side.

Macy had just pulled her keys from her purse when Kevin dipped down to capture her lips in a kiss. One kiss turned into two and two turned into five and soon Macy had no idea how long they'd been standing outside. She pulled back from their kiss with a contented sigh. "I should probably be getting in."

"Right, right," Kevin agreed even as he was glancing around and lowering his face back to hers.

He let out a shuddering breath into the crook of Macy's neck and while Macy liked to think she was an amazing kisser she knew she wasn't _that_ good of a kisser. "Hey, how about I drive you home and we can make out some more on your front step?"

"Ok!"

Macy pried his car keys from his white knuckled hold and led her boyfriend back down to his car.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Their parting in front of the firehouse lasted a much shorter time before Macy had to help Kevin unlock his front door. Macy waited a pause after Kevin darted inside and towards the staircase before following him in. She smiled upon seeing the two Lucas parents sitting on the couch. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. Mr. Lucas, do you think I could get a drive home?"

"But didn't Kevin," Mr. Lucas trailed off, sending a confused look towards the stairs that Kevin had just disappeared up a few moments earlier. "You can explain in the car. C'mon, Macy, let's get you home."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It took a week of snickering classmates mentioning how Kevin had fallen asleep in class again and Macy sacrificing her lunch break to sit guard in the atrium to allow Kevin a full hour to sleep and Kevin sending random 'I love you and hope you're still alive' text messages at random times during the night before Macy slowly reached her breaking point.

As Macy sleepily sent off a picture text to prove to Kevin she was very much alive and well at 2:27 in the morning, she cursed the Halloween holiday for the first time ever.

Macy loved Halloween. She loved to be scared and grossed out and dress up.

But after The Movie and this horrible two week build up to Halloween she was pretty sure she was about to snap. Macy loved Kevin, she did, but she wasn't sure how much more sleep deprivation she could take. To Kevin's defense he hadn't been sleeping that well since seeing 'Paranormal Activity' which was completely Macy's own fault.

The decision was made right then and there that she would pop into a book store before heading into school the next day. Macy glanced at her alarm clock and mentally fixed the end of that thought. It would be 'today' not 'the next day'.

She gave a groan and buried her face into her pillow. Sleep, she needed at least five hours of consecutive sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ooh, presents for me?!" Kevin asked, bouncing slightly as he accepted the bag. "Aw, Mace, you didn't have to."

"I did. I really did," Macy said, too tired to return the hug Kevin wrapped her in.

Kevin shuffled away from the lockers and slid down the wall to the ground of the hall, reaching up and tugging Macy down with him at the last moment.

Macy gave a whoop of surprise at the feel of the cold floor on her backside and set about quickly fixing her skirt. She glanced briefly around the hall at the few early arrivals but no one seemed to have noticed her brief wardrobe malfunction. The sound of crinkling paper caught her attention and she turned back to see Kevin rip open the brown paper wrapping. The first book revealed declared 'Ghosts: They're Probably Not Real and Here's Some Science to Tell You Why'. It had a picture of a very scientific-looking guy on the cover, lab coat, glasses and all, holding a test-tube and beaker. Macy wasn't sure why you'd need test-tubes to disprove the existence of ghosts but there were a nice collection of photos inside (and it'd been 50% off). The last book read 'Boo! Just Kidding! Ghosts: They're Totally Nice, Misunderstood Dudes'.

Yes, they _were_ two conflicting books on ghosts. But Macy decided if she couldn't prove that there was no ghost out to savagely murder Kevin then at least she could prove that if there was a ghost he was probably just lonely and looking for a friend. "See this book points out how people misinterpret a ghost haunting for stuff as simple as a stray breeze making doors open and close. And this book points out that if there actually are ghosts floating about they're probably just lonely and looking for someone to talk to. Both books are very clear on the fact that ghosts aren't out to kill you. Or your cute, awesome, _tired_ girlfriend."

"Aw, Macy, these are gr--"

Macy looked down in shock as Kevin pitched himself forward. It took a moment before she realized he was not trying to hug her but had simply fallen asleep on her chest. Again.

With a loud, put upon sigh, Macy reached out and tugged Kevin in a little bit closer and decided she'd wake him in 15 minutes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy was on her third day of uninterrupted sleep when she was unable to reach Stella on her cell phone. She'd met Kevin at the street corner and tried a few more unsuccessful text messages to her friend.

"So have you put any thought into a costume?"

"_A_ costume?" Kevin questioned, "Don't you mean _our_ costume? This is the first year I've had a girlfriend over the holiday season! Our couple costume is going to be awesome!"

Macy laughed at his enthusiasm. "Ok, so what is _our_ costume going to be this year?"

"I have no idea! There are so many options! And mom thinks we should totally go as Sonny and Cher but I was trying to explain to her that you're way too little to be Cher and then there's the cute little hoppy--"

They were at the school a few minutes later and quickly parted ways with a promise to eat lunch together.

Macy still hadn't heard back from Stella by the time she pulled her class books together for the morning. It wasn't until she'd finished eating her lunch with Kevin that she realized she'd went the whole morning without seeing her friend. When she finally made her way to Stella's locker she found her friend with her head thrown back laughing loudly.

"I am so in!"

Macy looked between Stella and Joe and asked, "What's going on?"

Joe turned around and smiled brightly at Macy. "Nick put together this awesome plan and tonight we're totally going to scare Kevin!"

Macy waited for the punch line but Stella and Joe continued smiling at her. "You're going to... Why?"

"Because Kevin totally thinks we have a ghost at the firehouse."

"So you're going to scare him tonight?"

"Totally!"

"I cannot believe you'd do that! That's horrible! Kevin only just calmed down enough over the past few days to sleep since that movie! How do you think he's going to sleep after you scare him right in his own home? Hmm?!"

Joe just laughed. "But that's the best part!"

Macy gasped and then stepped forward to punch Joe in the arm. Hard.

"OW! Macy!" Joe scowled as he rubbed at his arm. "So does that mean you're not helping tonight?" Joe glanced up just in time to see Macy moving forward again and quickly ducked behind Stella. "Don't hit me!"

"Macy," Stella reasoned, "it's just a harmless little prank."

"Stella, I have bags under my eyes. Bags! Someone as young and vibrant as me isn't supposed to have bags under her eyes!"

"Well, you're doing a very good makeup job to hide them," Stella said in an overly pleasant voice and blinked innocently at her.

Macy narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "You promise me right now," Macy said, poking Stella in the shoulder, "you won't pull this prank on Kevin!"

"Ok, Macy, you're right. We totally won't pull the prank on Kevin."

"But Stella!" Joe whined from behind the blonde.

"Shush, Joe!" Stella hissed, jerking her elbow back to silence him.

Macy gasped. "You liar! You lying liar! You're fake promising me! Well, I'm totally telling Kevin all about your stupid, mean plan! Ha!"

Both Stella and Joe took a menacing step forward. Stella looked up triumphantly as the bell rang. "Ha! Class is starting! You can't tell him now. Joe, run."

Macy scowled across the hall as Joe ran off. "Class only lasts so long, Miss Malone."

"See you after class, Misa."

"Oh, it's on, Malone."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next few hours held an interesting sequence of events. Come the end of Macy's Chemistry class, she'd sent a few unanswered texts to Kevin and found herself and twenty-some-odd classmates locked inside their classroom. The janitor had only come at the last possible moment to free them from the room.

Macy had received a text from Joe that simply read 'ha' as she was hurried to her next class.

She was none too patiently staring at the clock and counting down the final minutes in her English class when the loud speaker went off and she was asked down to the office.

The secretary gave her a sympathetic look and told her she needed to get home as soon as possible and that thankfully Miss Malone was available to drive her home asap.

The drive to Macy's house was done quickly without word. When they pulled up to her house, Mrs. Misa was already standing within the open door looking out worriedly.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Macy but the plan has already been set. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was then that Macy realized that the look on her mother's face said 'angry' more than anything. It was also then that she remembered what they had been planning against Kevin. "I cannot believe you, Stella." Macy sent another text message off to Kevin and one to the Lucases home land line.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure your mom'll be over it by tomorrow."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy was at the front door of the Lucas residence at precisely 5 minutes past 6 am and wasted no time in knocking. It took far longer than Macy would have liked for the door to finally be answered.

"Macy?" The bleary mass of red hair asked. "What in the world--"

"Is Kevin ok?!"

Mrs. Lucas blinked sleepily at Macy before motioning her in. "Yes, of course. I mean, I think so," she finally said, glancing hesitantly towards the firepoles.

"There was no screaming or...or cries for--" Macy trailed off and glanced around the room before spotting the phone. "Ha! Those stupid jerks kept this phone off the hook! I've been trying to call since yesterday!"

Mrs. Lucas was a slight bit more awake at this point and watched as Macy fixed her phone. "Macy, sweetie, did you and Kevin have a fight?"

"What?! No! Why would you think -- did Kevin say something?!"

"No. It's just... It's 6am and you're implying that he hasn't been taking your calls and our phone has, apparently, been off the hook for who knows how long..."

"After school," Macy muttered. "Ok, you know how Kevin is _finally_ sleeping better since that scary movie I took him to see? Well apparently Nick, with the help of Joe and Stella, decided they were going to fake a ghost here last night in a bid to scare Kevin. I told them it was a horribly mean idea and they were all jerks for even thinking about it and they spent the rest of the day making sure I didn't tell Kevin! Stella got me grounded for the night! Grounded! My mom said I couldn't leave my room and turned the internet off and took away my phones!"

"Nicholas? Really? Are you sure this wasn't Joseph's idea? Look, how about you go upstairs and check on Kevin, even though I'm positive he's fine. I'll see you over breakfast in two or three hours, ok?"

Macy wasn't given a moment to reply as Mrs. Lucas turned her back on Macy and headed back towards her bedroom. Macy hurried towards the stairs and climbed them quickly.

There was a long pause as she took in the sight of the soundly sleeping Joe and Nick and considered all the various ways to dish out some surprise, physical revenge on them. She had just taken a few stealthy steps towards Nick when she heard soft murmuring from Kevin's direction.

She was at Kevin's bedside in an instant and reached out to smooth a hand over his forehead. It didn't look as if he was extremely traumatized but then again... "Kevin?" Macy said quietly, giving his shoulder a soft shake.

Kevin's eyes suddenly popped open and he surged out of bed and stood on uneasy legs. He rubbed across his eyes a few times before they finally focused on Macy. "Macy? Oh, wait, I'm just dreaming again." Taking a few steps forward he draped himself over his girlfriend, burying his hair in her hair. "You smell pretty."

Macy was glad for the lack of lighting in the room because she knew she was blushing darkly. "No, you're awake, Kevin. A-are you ok?"

Kevin straightened up and stared at his fingers. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm ok."

"Well, why haven't you answered your cell? I've been trying to call you since after lunch yesterday!"

Kevin frowned as he started patting down his pockets. "Oh, wait! I know!" He shuffled towards his messenger bag and pulled out his gym sneaker and, from within, pulled his cellphone. "Ooh, I have 42 new text messages!"

Macy reached over and plucked the phone from him before dropping it on top of his bag. "They're mostly just from me. I was trying to warn you about Joe and Nick's plan to scare you last night."

"I was wondering where you were! So why couldn't you make it?"

"Well," Macy paused as Kevin dropped to his knees in front of her. It took her a moment before she realized he was attempting to take off her shoes. "I wasn't...I thought it was a horrible idea to try to scare you!"

Kevin tossed both of Macy's shoes aside and stood back up again. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her forehead before tugging her towards his bed. "It was so much fun though!" Kevin exclaimed as he crawled back into bed.

"But they were trying to scare you!"

"And they totally did. It was awesome!" Kevin lifted up his comforter and motioned for Macy to join him.

Heaving a sigh, Macy crawled into his bunk and pillowed her head on his chest. "I still think they're jerks, though." Macy blinked sleepily and was surprised by how very tired she was. Kevin just shrugged and murmured the word 'awesome' again as he tucked his comforter around them. "So, any thought gone into our costume after you were finished being scared?"

"Mom's still pushing for Sonny and Cher but I think she just wants to pull out all the old clothes she used to wear."

"Maybe we could go as a couple from the Victorian era? I love the dresses and you have plenty of ascots."

"Or maybe pirates?"

"Or cowboy and girl?"

"Or I could wear my gorilla suit," Kevin said suddenly, lifting himself up slightly to stare down at Macy's head, "and you can dress up as Jane!"

"But if I'm Jane shouldn't you be Tarzan?"

Kevin was silent for a moment before saying, "But my gorilla suit..."

"Well what about going as King Kong and I could be Ann Darrow?"

"But you in a loin cloth..."

Macy snorted out a laugh and burrowed her face into his chest. "You're lucky I love you so much, mister." Kevin just chuckled and Macy knew how very serious he was being.

"Sleepy. We can talk about this later." Kevin shifted off his back and onto his side as he cuddled in closer to Macy.

The two had nearly drifted off to sleep when a voice drifted across the room. "If it helps, I totally second getting Macy into a loin cloth."

:  
Fin  
:

A/N: So yes, being a huge fan of Kevin Lucas the 'Haunted Firehouse' ep was just cool beans. The only way it could have possibly been more fun would have been the inclusion of Macy. I decided that the guys _had_ asked her to join in but she was all offended and refused to help in scaring Kevin...because why else would Disney deny us the inclusion of the wonderful Macy in an episode they could have played up the whole Scooby Doo thing, hm?


End file.
